


HOLY SHIT JANUARY FIFTH JUST SPIT ON ME AND CALLED MY MOM A WHORE

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Trauma, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), fuck dream, i hate that dumb bitch, im not sure how much it shows here but yeah, no beta we die like mushroom henry, this whole thing is his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: okay so basically after yesterdays stream i was thinking about how techno siding with dream is a betrayal to tommy (even if tommy brought it upon himself) because he's siding with tommy's abuser. so i made this little drabble. i wrote this during one of my classes because i want to get it posted before the stream today, i'm so fucking nervous for it oh my god.lowercase was intentional, i don't normally write lowercase but this was written on my phone in like 20 minutes so yeah
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 10
Kudos: 349





	HOLY SHIT JANUARY FIFTH JUST SPIT ON ME AND CALLED MY MOM A WHORE

the moment tommy sees techno standing next to _dream_ he knows he fucked up. techno, his big brother, who _knows what dream did to him and promised to protect him_ , is now allied with dream.

and even worse, tommy knows it’s his fault. he betrayed techno the moment the words left his mouth. 

“i’m with tubbo.”

he knew it would hurt techno, knew he might not ever to be able to repair their relationship after this, but he didn’t expect techno to side with _dream_. it would’ve hurt less if techno killed him right there.

he’s so fucking scared seeing them stand together, he can’t stop the shake in his legs and the tears in his eyes. he wants to scream, he wants to scream until his throat is hoarse and he’s struggling to breath and tears are streaming down his face. he wants to beg techno to take him back, give apologies and explain that it’s not because he doesn’t care about techno, he’s _always_ cared about techno. and he’s about to attempt to apologize.

but then techno glares at him and dream steps forward and- _oh god dream’s gonna kill him. dream’s gonna kill and and techno’s gonna let him do it. he’s gonna watch dream kill him and he’ll laugh about it, they’ll both laugh about it, **everyone** will laugh about it-_

he doesn’t even realize he’s trying to take his armor off until tubbo asks him what he’s doing. he looks down at his trembling hands, and the chestplate held in them. he doesn’t need to see dream’s face to know that he’s grinning.

“I-I…” he has no idea what to say.

all he knows is that this is his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> let me have my tommy angst god please if he dies today i'll be so upset
> 
> UPDATE: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT STREAM OH MY GOD


End file.
